Lotus (album Christiny Aguilery)
Lotus - to siódmy album studyjny amerykańskiej piosenkarki Christiny Aguilery, jej szóste anglojęzyczne wydawnictwo studyjne. (2012 r. ) Utwory : 1. "Lotus Intro" − 3:18 2. "Army of Me"− 3:27 3. "Red Hot Kinda Love" − 3:06 4. "Make the World Move" − 3:00 5. "Your Body" − 4:00 6. "Let There Be Love" − 3:21 7. "Sing for Me" − 4:01 8. "Blank Page" − 4:05 9. "Cease Fire" − 4:08 10. "Around the World" − 3:25 11. "Circles" − 3:26 12. "Best of Me" − 4:08 13. "Just a Fool" (feat. Blake Shelton) − 4:14 14. "Light Up the Sky" − 3:31 15. "Empty Words" − 3:47 16. "Shut Up" − 2:53 17. "Your Body" − 5:12 Informacje o albumie : *Christina Aguilera wyjawiła, że pracuje nad szóstym anglojęzycznym albumem studyjnym już w listopadzie 2010 roku. Media donosiły następnie informacji dotyczących oczekiwanego krążka, a wokalistka majem 2011 obwieściła w talk show WABC-TV Live with Regis and Kelly, że "album będzie płynącym z głębi serca, głęboko zakorzenionym i introspekcyjnym materiałem", oraz że ukaże się na wiosnę lub lato 2012. W grudniu 2011 rozpoczęto spekulować na temat daty wydania oraz tytułu płyty. Wówczas pojawiły się informacje, jakoby nowy album Aguilery miał nosić nazwę Left of Stream, a pierwszy promujący go singel − "Carnival Groove". Donosy okazały się nieprawdziwe. *Pod koniec sierpnia 2012 Aguilera porównała swój nadchodzący album do "muzycznego odrodzenia", dodając, że będzie on "kulminacją wszystkiego, czego do tej pory doświadczyła" w branży muzycznej i życiu osobistym. "Dużo przeżyłam od czasu wydania mojego ostatniego albumu. Sędziowanie w 'The Voice', rozwód. To wszystko jest częścią mojego odrodzenia. Dotykam na tym krążku wielu różnych rzeczy, ale opowiadam o wszystkim w pozytywnym tonie." − wyznała. Wówczas artystka powiedziała również, że nagrała album "bardzo wyrazisty i wrażliwy, a jednocześnie zabawny". "Zawsze staram się z każdym kolejnym albumem zrobić krok naprzód, ten krążek jest bardzo autoanalityczny, pochodzi prosto z serca". "To bardzo wielowymiarowy, pochodzący prosto z serca krążek. Chciałam zaprezentować na nim wszystkie aspekty mojej osobowości, jako kobiety, twórcy, artystki. Częścią tego jest bycie matką, część to moja seksualność, część to wrażliwość, składam się też z gniewu i agresji" − komentowała album w rozmowie z dziennikarzem pisma Rolling Stone. Na łamach programu telewizyjnego Access Hollywood Aguilera zaznaczyła, że Lotus to album "autentyczny i szczery", a muzyka na nim "będzie mówić sama za siebie". 12 września 2012 ujawniono, że tytuł albumu to Lotus, a 5 października przedstawiono okładkę płyty. Na okładce wokalistka nago wyłania się z kwiatu lotosu. Komentując ten koncept w wywiadzie dla magazynu People, Aguilera powiedziała, że zdjęcie wyraża akceptację i wolność, ma być "surowe i prawdziwe" oraz dotyczyć "celebracji życia". 10 października Christina Aguilera pojawiła się na specjalnie zorganizowanym przyjęciu prasowym, na którym dziennikarze otrzymali możliwość przedpremierowego odsłuchania albumu. Wkrótce potem wyjawiono tytuły poszczególnych utworów nagranych na krążek. Trzy dni później wykazano oficjalną tracklistę albumu, na którą złożyło się osiemnaście utworów (w tym jeden remiks), a 1 listopada do sieci wyciekły fragmenty samych nagrań. Ostatecznie na płycie znalazło się siedemnaście piosenek. Jak początkowo potwierdził niemiecki oddział Sony Music, w Europie niemieckojęzycznej album ukazał się 9 listopada 2012. 12 listopada krążek wydano w Wielkiej Brytanii, a nazajutrz opublikowano go na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych.